Mu (Pacific Ocean)
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = | Continent = Mu | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Pacific Ocean | Locale2 = (Earth-57780: Subterranea)Category:Subterranea | Dimensions = | Population = | Creators = Augustus Le Plongeon; Bill Woolfolk | First = Namora #1 | Overview = Mu was a continent of the Pre-Cataclysmic Age, including Lemuria that sank during the Great Cataclysm. It was considered a barbaric land. The kingdom of Mu was located on an island on the Pacific Ocean somewhere near modern day Hawaii. | HistoryText = Pre-Cataclysmic Age Astarta, the daughter of the king of Mu, was wed to a Sea-God so ancient that the people had forgotten his name. On her bridal night, Astarta met the god who gave him the gift of life everlasting, causing her to remain young as her friends aged and died. By 18,000 BC, the continent Mu, like most of the world save for Atlantis, was under the domination of the Deviants. Great Cataclysm Circa 18,000 BC, Muvian Navy's and Lemurian air forces' attacks forced the Atlanteans to activate a magma-propelling device, causing ultimately the destruction of the city and the sinking of the continent. Astarta stated that at the same moment the oceans swallowed Atlantis' cities, the Sea-God rose and caused the destruction of the costal cities. Meanwhile, the Celestials' Second Host was attacked, while arriving over Lemuria, by the Deviants. The Space Gods retaliated by an assault that submerged all of Mu. Hyborian Age A few groups and people from the continent of Mu survived into the Hyborian Age: * Muvians: ** Though he caused the destruction of the coastal cities of Mu, the Sea-God protected his wife Astarta and bore her toward the distant island of Kelka, when she was confused for Ashtoreth by the Kelkan priests, and later . ** A civilization, the island kingdom of Mu, persisted or later evolved. * Lemurians: ** A group led by the Tarim fled aboard ships westward, on the eastern coast of the Thurian continent (later known as the eastern shore of the Vilayet), were enslaved for thousands of years by the ancient race that dwelt there, later rose and destroyed their masters and became savages. They evolved a strange semi-civilization built on the wreckage of their masters' and eventually rose as the Hyrkanians. ** Another group Lemurians also remained on isles east of Khitai. Post-Hyborian Cataclysm It is unclear if the cataclysm is the Great Cataclysm (with a wrong datation, as it occured circa 18,000 BC), the post-Hyborian cataclysm (which occured between 9,500 and 8,000 BC) affecting a remnant or later Mu, or another event altogether (for more details, please consult the notes section). Ten thousand years ago, while the world was in wilderness, Mu was a war-like and of high degree civilization. Some of the inhabitants of the island had foresaw the coming Cataclysm and managed to survive by building a transparent shield dome around their kingdom, and lived at the bottom of the ocean in peace for thousands of years. Modern Age By the year 1948, high priest Karlak informed the people of Mu that the wreckage of a vessel landed near the dome, and convinced them that they should conquer the surface world. Attempting to capture specimens to examine, they almost succeeded in capturing Namor and Namora, but they two evaded capture. Convinced that the surface people were no match for their kingdom (as despite their physical strength, they were unarmed, Karlak theorized their civilization wasn't far advanced), Karlak led an invasion of the surface. They attacked Pearl Harbor and gained ground on the element of surprise, however the Sub-Mariner, Namora and the United States military forced them back. Karlak and his men returned to Mu where Karlak petitioned the queen and the royal council to allow him another attack. When they refused, he threatened to kill them with his electric gun, but died in a struggle with Namor. In the aftermath the queen promised to Namor that her people wouldn't threaten the surface world anymore. Atlantis and Mu share an uneasy relationship. Alternate realities Earth-57780 Mu was a city on Earth. When thousands of years ago, a great quake ruined the city, causing its inhabitants to flee underground where they rebuilt their city in a hundred years, using their mental powers. With the intent of using the Lost Race of Mu's power to destroy the surface world, Mole Man had his Moloids abduct Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn in order to blackmail Spider-Man in helping him. Spidey accepted and soon encountered Megos and Frela who brought him to the city. They offered to teach humanity their powers if they were to use them wisely. At that moment, the Moloids led by the Mole Man who had used his radar powers to monitor Spider-Man entered. The people of Mu first accused Spider-Man, who stopped most of the army and desperately fought the remaining Moloids until Megos and Frela came to help. They took Spidey back up, asking him to kept their existence a secret and stating that they would someday perhaps visit him. Society From all accounts, it would appear that the people of Mu lived in a highly intellectual society that was ruled by a queen and her ruling council. Technology The people of Mu have varied types of technology, ranging from the primitive to the advanced, at least by the standards in which they resurfaced in 1948. They were able to erect a massive dome around their kingdom to protect them from drowning in the ocean, as well as protect them from the oceans crushing pressure. Through some unknown means they had also established a method of maintaining oxygen in their domed world. The city was accessible through a hatch in the side of the dome. People and objects could be pulled into the domed city through a whirlpool generating device situated at the top of the dome. In terms of vehicular transports, the people of Mu travelled the oceans in submarines that vaguely resembled Viking warships with glass domes. These vessels did not appear to have any sort of armaments. The people of Mu also developed diving suits that allowed them to survive on the ocean floor. Weapons available to the people of Mu were the most varied. The primary of these weapons were bows and arrows, but they had developed two types of guns: An ink gun that fired octopus ink from sacks attached to the bottom of the gun, and Karlak had developed an "electric gun" that used electricity in some capacity that was not explicitly depicted. | PointsOfInterest = * Lemuria * Coastal cities | Residents = Modern Age: Karlak (deceased), unnamed queen, royal council, many others ---- Pre-Cataclysmic Age: Astarta, Muvian Navy ---- ---- Earth-57780: Megos, Frela | Notes = * Mu was a hypothetical "lost land", coined by archeologist and author Augustus Le Plongeon as a substitute name for Atlantis. The term was later used as a substitute for Lemuria by James Churchward. ** It was used in Cthulhu Mythos tales, including by H.P. Lovecraft in his revision of Hazel Heald's short story "Out of the Aeons" (1935), and in many written by Lin Carter. *** Appart from its name, mentioned in Shadow Kingdom and Riders Beyond Sunrise, nothing about Mu has been revealed in the Saga of Conan and Kull, created by Robert E. Howard, and developed by the likes of Lin Carter. * The story "The Kingdom Beneath the Sea" ( ) depicts the sinking of the island of Mu as occuring ten thousand years ago, while it is known that Mu sank during the Great Cataclysm that sank Atlantis (circa 18,000 BC). Two possibilities can be explored: ** The datation could be erroneous, as some sources also list the Great Cataclysm occuring circa 10,000 BC. ** The sinking of the island might have been caused by the post-Hyborian cataclysm, who occured between 9,500 and 8,000 BC. In that case, the kingdom of Mu depicted in Namora #1 either survived the Great Cataclysm or developed after its occurence. | Trivia = | Links = * Mu (lost continent) at Wikipedia }} Category:Underwater Cities Category:Continents Category:Cthulhu Mythos Locations Category:Sunken Cities Category:Islands Category:Barbarians